chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Gazpacho
Gazpacho is a middle-aged brown mastodon fruit salesman in Marzipan City. He's friends with Chowder and often helps him in difficult situations. He lives with his apparently overbearing mother, although Gazpacho shows no interest in moving out and/or improving his own life. Gazpacho also likes to soak in a pickle barrel when he's depressed. In Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin, he had no pattern and his clothes were a darker shade of blue. Gazpacho's seen on numerous occasions talking to himself or looking in a mirror and talking to himself. In the episode Banned From The Stand, he imitates peoples voices.' Appearance Gazpacho's a fairly large mastodon with a gold color on the end of his risks and a gold ring at the end of his trunk. His casual attire is composed of dark blue trousers, navy blue suspenders (decorated with green pins), a turquoise shirt with somewhat of a swirly pattern, dark blue shoes, and a blue headband. Relationships Gazpacho has made a few humorous relationships with some characters of the series. Mother Gazpacho has a complicated relationship with his mother, as he mentions her nagging nature quite frequently to Chowder and Mung, she seems to bother and irritate him to some extent, but he still cares for her. Chowder Gazpacho is shown to genuinely care for and like Chowder, as they are often seen talking to one another, and trying to help each other. Gazpacho tends to give Chowder advice when he needs it, and Chowder is willing to assist Gazpacho whenever he can. He was also chosen to babysit Chowder by Mung and Truffles. Gazpacho has helped chowder keep clingy & stalking girls away. Gazpacho's Numerous Roles Comedian Gazpacho becomes a stand up Comedian in the episode ''Gazpacho Stands Up. He isn't known for being very funny; both Mung Daal and Chowder mention it. Although Mung states "Gazpacho's funny?" at the Comedy club, Gazpacho reads the recipes in the cooking book in the way a comedian would tell jokes and Mung laughs. Knish Kringle Gazpacho takes up the job of dressing like Knish Kringle in the episode Hey Hey It's Knishmas!. He sits on a chair with Chestnut at his side; children and Shnitzel sit on his lap and tell him what they want for Knishmas like what a kid tells Santa Claus. He later admitted to everyone that he doesn't make dreams come true, and runs to his mother. Umpire In the episode Sniffle Ball, Gazpacho's an umpire in the Sniffleball game and encourages Chowder to keep on playing to get to home base. '''Count Dracula In the episode "The Spookiest House in Marzipan", he is a puppet that tells a story about a spooky house across from Mung Daal Catering. 'New Chowder' In the episode Paint the Town, Mung gets angry with Chowder and hires Gazpacho to be the new Chowder. Eventually, Mung decides to apologize to Chowder and fires Gazpacho. 'Drummer' In the episode The Big Hat Biddies, Gazpacho is drumming in a red spinning box. The Biddies think that his drumming is terrible and throw food at him. 'Fruit Vendor' Gazpacho doesn't just sell fruit, but he also delivers it as seen in the episode The Blast Raz. 'Artist' Gazpacho "draws" his customers poorly in Old Man Thyme. 'Scout Master' In The Apprentice Scouts, Gazpacho leads the children as Scout Master. While the role calls for maturity and responsibility, Gazpacho's lax nature leads to him being told that, should he fail to adhere to the strict guidelines, he'll have the title taken from him. As a result, he goes too far with following rules, becoming panicked and severe. This episode indicates that perhaps this kind of responsibility isn't really suited to him. Trivia *He hates snakes and ninjas. *He collects badges. *In Sheboodles, he's dressed as Dee Snider. *He expands when he gets scared. *Since it was revealed in The Spookiest House in Marzipan that his mother turned out to be himself, Gazpacho may have schizophrenia. **However, in Gazpacho!, his mother was shown, but only from the back, furthering his possible schizophrenia. *In The Spookiest House in Marzipan '', he's seen flirting with a giant girl, although he's scared of girls. *His mother sends him to the baby pound a few times (which is odd). *He wears his underwear in the shower because he's afraid of being completely naked. *He has never kissed a girl (for obvious reasons). *He's very concerned about oral hygiene. *He's large, and would be described as fat, but when he got wet in ''Endive's Dirty Secret, it was shown that it was only his fur that made him so big, and that he was actually extraordinarily thin. *Has "Hawk Vision", along with flaps of skin under his arms similar to a flying squirrel, which allows him to glide. *He has problems with his mother, stated by Mung himself. his actor also voices master shake from aqua teen hunger force. *He plays the drums. *His voice actor, Dana Snyder, is famous for voicing Master Shake from the Adult Swim show Aqua Teen Hunger Force. *Gazpacho has a few similarities to Fred Fredburger from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy; They both resemble elephants and often talk about their moms. *Gazpacho's completely hairless from the neck down, so he glues carpet all over his body. *He has a hot air balloon with his face and the words "See ya!" on it. He seems to suspect some kind of doomsday. *In Belgain Waffle Slobber Barker he's revealed to be a dog mumbler. *In Punch Time Explosion XL, he synergies with Dexter. *It is said he is a mammoth but the pointed tusks reveal he is actually a mastodon. Mammoths have spiral tusks. *He is good at giving news to people. *He admits to being 'a huge weirdo' in the episode The Blackout, and in fact has an I.D. confirming this. This fact may or may not be related to his claims of having webbed feet, made in the same episode. Category:Characters Category:Vendors Category:Weirdos Category:Male Category:Elephant Category:Main characters